


Prompted

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Best Friends, Cas and Dean being oblivious, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Coffee Shops, Dogs, Enemies to Lovers, Ex-Boyfriends, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Muffins, Prompt Fic, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Second Chance Romance, Second Chances, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, Writer Chuck, boys being dumb, implied naked butts, implied smut and sexy times, off-camera sex, punches to the face, the word enemies no longer looks like it makes sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: A place for my collection of short to medium fics based on prompts





	1. Doggone Love

**Author's Note:**

> *boops your nose* *schmoops your face*
> 
> As stated, this is going to be where I collect works I write based on random prompts I find, that weren't given to me by anyone directly. 
> 
> I have a second one about halfway written. It will be longer and also there will be smut in it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’m moving and i know this is a long-shot but want my dog?? you’re the only other person it ever liked and i hate you but i love it” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired because I have a dog and partly just because it started writing itself in my brain when I read the prompt tonight.

_Dean: I know you hate me, but can you do me a favor?_

_Cas: For the last time, I will not “go die in a fire like the weakass piece of shit everyone knows I am”_

_Dean: So... still mad then? Heh._

_Dean: Whatever. I figured._

_Dean: It’s just... the thing is..._

_Dean: Sam moved in with Jess, so I’ve got to get a smaller place_

_Cas: Please get to the part where any of this is my problem before I run out of battery_

_Dean: I’ve only been able to find one place that’s in my price range_

_Dean: And it doesn’t take pets_

_Cas: But what about Truffles?_

_Dean: See, that’s exactly the problem_

_Dean: I can’t just get rid of him, but I don’t have anyone else who can take him_

_Cas: What about Charlie?_

_Dean: Dude, did you forget the time he tried to remove her face?_

_Cas: Oh, please, all he did was bark_

_Dean: Yeah, well, she remembers it differently_

_Cas: No one else can take him?_

_Dean: Not really. You’re kinda the only other person besides me that he ever liked_

_Cas: Well, he’s 50-50 on good choices_

_Dean: Haha. Please? You’ve got a backyard and everything, man._

_Dean: I know we hate each other, but we both love Truffles, right?_

Cas was silent so long Dean thought he’d decided to just ignore him. Dean went to sit on the couch, so that Truffles could jump up and cuddle. Damn, he was going to miss this dog. He couldn’t stand the idea of him with a stranger. He was not a fan of Cas’s, but he knew he’d take care of the dog. When his phone chimed, he jumped.

_Cas: I’ll try it for a week. If it doesn’t work out, you’ll have to make other arrangements, agreed?_

_Dean: Dude, yes! That’s totally fair. Thank you so much!_

_Cas: Can you bring him by now?_

Shit. Cas wanted to get together _now?_ Dean so wasn’t ready for a face to face with his hot, evil ex. Still, he’d started this and he _did_ need to get Truffles squared away as soon as possible. He looked down at his holey T-shirt and threadbare sweatpants. First though, a shower.

_Dean: I need to get his shit together. See you in an hour?_

_Cas: Make it an hour and a half. That gives me time to get squared away here._

Dean gathered up everything he could find that belonged to Truffles, except for his vibrating mouse. It was his favorite, but Cas would have to buy him another one. Dean couldn’t bear to part with it. Not when he had to part with Truffles already. He took everything except Truffles and his carrying crate out to the Impala. Sam still gave him shit about breaking the “no dogs in the car” rule, but Truffles had been worth it. He’d gotten him just two weeks before he’d met Cas and—no. That was a set of memories best left alone right now.

When the car was packed with Truffles things, Dean found an outfit that he thought said “I’m dressed to play with a dog, but I also care about looking hot.” Cas was kind of oblivious sometimes, so for all Dean knew, it might just say “I am an outfit on Dean” to him.

After showering and changing, he had no more stalling tactics. It would take him half an hour to get to Cas’s, so it was time to go. He loaded Truffles into the carrier—and then the car—with a heavy heart. He loved his dog, stupid-ass name and all. The dark brown mutt had had the name when Dean adopted him, and the stupid dog never would answer to anything else. Not even when he’d tried cool shit like “Zeppelin.”

“All right, Truff, we’re heading over to see Cas now. That’s gonna be fun, huh?” Dean didn’t think he imagined the way the dog perked up at the sound of his ex’s name. “You wanna see Cas, buddy?” The idiot dog grinned with his tongue out and chuffed in excitement. “Course you do. You always liked him, even after—well. We aren’t gonna talk about that, are we?”

Despite it being a thirty minute drive, Dean felt like he arrived at Cas’s almost instantly. It was way too soon. TO give up Truffles. To see Cas. For Sam to be grown up enough to live with his girlfriend. Everything would stop sucking eventually, right? Right?

Dean was barely out of the car before Cas was opening the front door and stepping outside. He looked gorgeous, of course. When had he ever not? He’d managed to make the common cold look sexy at one point. Now that he was dressed in lounge pants, bare feet, and a form-hugging black T-shirt, he looked—nope. Not going down that road. Not after what he’d done to Dean. Nope. Nope. Nope.

“Hey. I brought all his stuff with me. Figured I’d bring him in first, come back out for the stuff.”

“Since I’m here, I may as well carry him in.”

“If you’re sure, yeah.”

Truffles started barking with glee the instant Cas opened the car door. He wiggled so much in his attempts to get free and get to Cas that the whole car was shaking.

“There you are, sweetheart. Papa missed you too. Come on. I’ll let you out in just one minute. Need to get you to the yard with the fence first, all right?” Cas spoke fluent Truffles, as usual, and the dog—while still excited—stopped trying to get free.

Dean grabbed all the dog’s things, including the half-full bag of food and his basket of toys. He felt sad all over again, though he was less so now that he’d seen Cas bond with the dog. They were even better together than he remembered. It was a shame the same couldn’t be said of Cas and Dean. Shaking off ill-advised thoughts, Dean carried the dog’s things inside.

When Dean walked inside, Cas was on his knees on the carpet, and Truffles was on his hind legs, attempting to lick Cas’s face off. Cas, while fastidious about hygiene and germs in nearly all other circumstances, was grinning like an idiot and loving his coating of doggie slobber like it was a bath of the finest Cristal.

Dean stood and watched for a moment, his heart light for the first time in a while. He couldn’t help his smile. It got wider when Cas made eye contact, still grinning. Then they both seemed to remember at the same time and broke eye contact, faces falling stoic once more.

“So, I take it you’ve missed the dog?” Dean said, unable to keep the mocking edge out of his voice.

“Much more than his owner,” Cas snapped back.

Dean flinched as if struck, remembering despite himself the reason why they’d split up in the first place.

“Yeah, well, that was true when we were still together, wasn’t it?” he asked softly. He clearly his throat before Cas could say anything and started speaking again. “You got any questions before I go?”

“Has anything changed with his food?”

“Nah, still the same schedule, same amount. Treats at the same times. Oh, I, uh, I kept MouseTail. So, you’ll need to get him another one. He probably won’t notice for a couple days, but I wouldn’t leave it longer than that.”

“Why on earth would you keep his favorite toy?”

Dean looked at the dog, who was staring back at him happily, tongue lolling to the side. It hit Dean then, all at once. He was losing his brother, he was losing his furry best friend, and he’d already lost the love of his—nope. Nope, nope—shit. It was too late. The tears were coming.

“Dean?” Cas asked, voice high and soft with worry and surprise.

Dean didn’t answer. He just sank to his feet and hugged Truffles, getting tears all in the dog’s fur. He sobbed against Truff’s flank, wishing he could stop everything from sucking so damn hard. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean? Hey, come on. Come sit on the couch. You’re freaking Truff out.”

Dean looked up at that. Sure enough, the dog looked completely weirded out by Dean’s odd behavior. Dean wiped his eyes and stepped back.

“I should go,” he said, stumbling backwards slightly.

“Dean, you’re in no condition to drive. Please. I promise not to be a dick—or even speak to you, if you don’t want. But take a minute and get a hold of yourself before you try to drive, all right?”

Cas looked genuinely concerned and that confused Dean all the more.

Before he could think it through, he blurted, “Why the hell did you do it, Cas?”

Cas frowned. “Do what, Dean?”

“You know what! The what that broke us up!”

“Are you—Dean, _you_ broke us up! As far as I knew, things were wonderful. Then I came home one day and you told me you were ‘sick to death of my shit’ and that you were ‘getting the fuck out’ and the ever-popular die in a fire line! Out of nowhere! And you left and moved in with your brother! So, I’ve been trying to figure out for two years why it was we split up! And you’re asking _me_?! Are you fucking serious?!”

“No, but you—Cas, you—Fuck, man, you _cheated_ on me!”

By the stunned look on Cas’s face and his absolute silence, Dean knew the truth was one of two things. Either Cas had never suspected Dean knew, or Cas had no idea what the fuck Dean was talking about because he hadn’t cheated. When the stunned silence continued, Dean had a sinking feeling it was that second thing.

“Bela, she—Cas, she showed me pictures. Of you and some guy in a hotel. I mean, you weren’t naked in the pictures, but you’d snuck off to a hotel with another guy and there were pictures of you two hugging and laughing and—”

“My brother.”

“I—what?”

“Two days before you broke up with me, I my brother asked me to meet him in his hotel. I hadn’t even heard from him in years. I was still processing it. I’d never told you about him because I didn’t think he was part of my life anymore, so I didn’t tell you. I was trying to figure out what to do.”

Cas’s voice was cold, but his eyes were red.

“I can’t believe you thought I would ever cheat on you. Dean, I loved you with every molecule in my body. I would never—” He stopped and shook his head, emotion threatening to get the better of him.

“Cas, if you’d seen those pictures... If you’d heard the things Bela was saying—”

“You should have _asked_ me! You didn’t even give me a chance to explain!” Cas’s voice broke.

In spite of his obvious anger, the emotion in Cas’s voice gave Dean sudden hope.

“Past tense?” he asked.

“Past—what?” Cas asked, looking confused and angry at the same time. It was adorable.

“Loved? Past tense?”

“Get out! You don’t get to ask me that! You broke my heart!”

Dean didn’t respond to Cas’s anger with his own. “Yeah. I see that now, baby. But the thing is, you broke mine first. Or I thought you had. Sweetheart, all three of the relationships I had before you? They all cheated on me. All of ‘em. Cassie. Rhonda. Even Benny. But thinking that _you_ had done it. Damn, Cas. That just about broke me for good.” He took a chance and stepped closer. “For the record, for me, it ain’t past tense, Cas. I still love you. That’s why I’ve stayed so goddamned mad. Couldn’t get over you.”

“I didn’t cheat on you,” Cas said in a quiet voice, devoid of anger.

“I see that.”

“I didn’t get over you, either.”

“You didn’t?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas shook his head in the negative. “It’s not past tense, Dean. Not even a little.”

“You love me?”

Cas nodded. Then he looked over at Truffles. “I can’t keep your dog.”

“Wait, what?”

“Sorry, Dean. If he moved in, he’d need someone to look after him.”  
“Um—”

“So, unless you want to move in here with him, to make sure he gets looked after, I’m afraid I can’t help you with your dog problem.”

Dean suddenly realized Cas was—just barely and mostly with his eyes—smiling.

“Are you... are you asking me to move in with you?”

Cas stepped close and pulled Dean into his arms, almost close enough to kiss. “No, Dean, I’m begging you to move in with me. I’ve missed you every day for two years. Come home. Please.”

Dean closed the gap and they kissed. That, more than the house he was standing in, where he’d lived for over a year, felt like home. Cas was home.

“Fuck yes, baby. First thing tomorrow, I’m renting a truck.”

“Not right now?”

“Right now my only priority is to get you naked and make up for two years of us both being sad for nothing.”

“The truck can wait,” Cas agreed, peeling of his shirt.

Oh, things were definitely starting not to suck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and love and schmoops. Come say hi! I rarely bite (and only if you ask nicely) ♥♥♥


	2. Love Taps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “our best friends are dating you’re still the spawn of satan though” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I was supposed to be writing, but here it is, anyway. Hope you enjoy.

Dean wasn’t looking forward to this get together. Charlie had been going on and on about him meeting her new girlfriend for weeks, though, so he’d had to agree. He tried tried to get out of it by telling her it was a terrible idea for redheads to date each other, but she didn’t take the bait. He mostly only cared because he wanted company for his loneliness. As long as Charlie wasn’t getting serious, that meant he didn’t have to either. Now that she seemed to be settling down, it wasn’t going to be long before people shined a spot light on his love life and asked when he was going to find someone for himself.

“What’s the hold up, Dean? I mean, you don’t care about gender, so you’ve practically got twice as many options.”

He could just hear Sam’s voice now. Sounding logical, even if he was factually inaccurate.

He groaned as he saw the time and realized how soon Charlie and—aw, hell, what was her name again? Something with an A. Almost definitely. Amy? Dean wasn’t sure. Regardless, the pair of them would be arriving soon—and they were bringing... A’s best friend with them. Her gay male best friend. Which, hello, did they think he was too dumb to smell a damn set up?

He checked on the casserole he had in the oven for dinner. Ordinarily, he’d have done something a little fancier for a meet and greet like this, but Charlie specifically asked for his “famous Cheesy Chicken and Potato Sex Casserole, Dean.” It was nearly done, so he turned the oven off. By the time they arrived, it should be the perfect temperature and wouldn’t scald anyone’s tongue off. He popped the cork on the wine to let it breathe and then went into the living room to wait on the couch.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, he sighed and heaved himself up. He plastered on a a smile before he swung the door open to find only Charlie and— _Anna! Her name was Anna_ —standing there.

“Hey, you two! Come on in.

“Dean, Anna. Anna, Dean,” Charlie said, grinning.

“Nice to meet you, Anna. I thought your friend was coming with you?”

“Oh, he did. He’s just parking the car. We couldn’t find a space, so he dropped us off at the entrance,” Anna said, tucking her hair behind her ears. “And it’s nice to meet you too.”

“Well, that was cool of him,” Dean said, taking their coats. “Dinner’s ready and I’ve got wine open, so whenever he gets here, we can eat. You guys wanna go on through or wait here in the living room?”

“Mmm, I can smell the casserole, Dean. I wanna go be near it. Anna, you want to join me?” Charlie held out her hand and walked her girlfriend out of the room without so much as a glance back at Dean.

“So, I guess I’ll just wait—”

The doorbell rang again.

“—here.” Dean walked back to the door. When he swung it open, he said, “Hi, I—son of a bitch!”

A polite smile immediately turned into a fierce scowl. A deep furrow appeared between the brows about those blue orbs Dean had once known well. Still, Dean put on a brave face.

“Hey, Cas. Long time.”

“ _Dean_.” It was more accusation than greeting. “ _You’re_ Charlie’s best friend?” Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “And yes, a long time. Probably not long enough.”

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and dropped his voice. “Look, I know we’ve got some nasty history, but this is really important to Charlie, and I’m guessing to Anna. So can we... I don’t know. Either bury the hatchet for the duration of the meal or maybe pretend we’ve never met before?”

“I don’t think—” Cas stopped and sighed heavily. “For Anna, I will try to be polite. I don’t think I can carry off not knowing you. Anna would expect me to be friendly if we were just meeting. Polite I can do. Friendly I can’t.”

It stung, but Dean understood. He was one hundred percent at fault with their falling out. He’d always known that. No reason to shy away from it. He supposed he could try apologizing, but he doubted it would make a difference. Especially since he knew any apology would have to be accompanied by an explanation for Cas to accept it—and he wasn’t willing to give one.

“Fair enough.” Dean gave a curt nod. “Right this way.” He led Cas to the kitchen, where Charlie and Anna were already seated at the table. “Small world, girls. Castiel is my old roommate.”

“When was he your—” Charlie’s eyes got wide as she realized exactly who Cas was to Dean. “Oh.” She quickly pasted a smile back on her face. “College, right? Crazy kids and their antics. I bet you too got up to some wild shit, huh?”

“Cas, if you want to take a seat, I’ll just grab the wine and the food,” Dean said, ignoring Charlie entirely.

“I doubt if ‘antics’ could ever have been used to describe to anything I’ve done. Dean, on the other hand—”

“Here we go,” Dean said, “accidentally” nudging Cas with his hip as he placed the casserole on the table. “Oh, sorry, Cas, did I bump you?”

When Dean walked away to grab the wine, he was happy not to hear Cas continuing what he was saying. His gratitude was short-lived, however, as the dinner just became more awkward and uncomfortable from there. Apparently Cas decided he couldn’t be that polite after all. He skirted the line of rudeness with Dean, while being unfailingly sweet to Charlie and Anna. Dean didn’t allow himself to get dragged into the war Cas obviously wanted to start, though, choosing to ignore the barbs and keeping smiling, no matter how many thinly veiled insults Cas cast his way.

“Hey,” Dean said when they’d finished the casserole. “How about we eat dessert in the living room, huh? Charlie, Anna, why don’t you two go on ahead and Cas can help me with the pie and ice cream. Sound good?” He gave Cas a look which was met with a glare.

“Of course,” Cas said, through obviously gritted teeth.

The second Anna and Charlie were out of the room, Cas whirled around and stomped over to the counter. “Where is the damn pie?”

“What happened to polite, huh?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice low. “I thought we were—”

“I know what I said. I just can’t believe you aren’t going to apologize. I had hoped that, after all this time, you’d have grown up enough to be sorry for what you did. You were my best friend. How could you—” Cas stopped and shook his head, lips pressed together.

To Dean’s horror, he could see that those blue eyes were filling with tears.

“Cas—”

“No. Stop talking. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? You know what my life was like back then! You know I didn’t date. I had almost no friends. And I finally met someone, and what did you do? My best friend, who should have supported me, what did you do?”

Dean closed his eyes, the ache in his chest feeling like he was on fire from the inside. “Cas, I didn’t—”

“You insulted him. Insulted me to him. Accused him of only being with me because of my trust fund....” Cas’s eyes had been wild, but suddenly he drooped. “And then you punched him in the face. He was so angry, he didn’t even want me to stay in the emergency room with him. He dumped me in the patient drop-off of the ER and told me never to contact him again.” Now Cas’s eyes met Dean’s. “So, if you can’t apologize, at least tell me _why_.”

“Cas, I wasn’t—I didn’t—”

“ _Why_?!” Cas repeated, more vehemently.

“Because I was in love with you, you idiot!” Dean shouted.

He stood there, eyes wide, waiting for the world to explode or implode or just disappear, but nothing happened. All at once he realized how stupid he’d been, not to tell Cas back then. Before the punch. Or after. He should have just said it. It seemed so simple now, and so obvious.

“Um, are you two okay in here?” Anna asked, poking her head into the kitchen. “We heard shouting.”

“Anna, I’m sorry, but we have to go. I’ll bring the car around,” Cas said, storming out of the kitchen.

Anna’s eyes were almost as wide as Dean’s as they watched him go. Charlie came to the door and joined them.

“Oh, Dean. I’m sorry. I had no idea Anna’s friend was—”

Dean was pretty sure she kept talking, but he couldn’t hear her. His heart was somewhere around his feet, stomped and bleeding out while the man who’d flattened it was downstairs getting into his getaway car.

“It was nice meeting you, Anna,” Dean mumbled in a monotone. “Charlie, I’ll call you soon. But please, both of you, just go.”

He didn’t wait around to see if they complied. He just walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He fell face first onto the bed and willed it to swallow him whole, taking the pain in his chest—emanating no doubt from the crater where his heart once was—with it. Instead, though he thought he was beyond tears, they burned his throat and eyes as they shook his entire body with ragged sobs.

He’d imagined many scenarios in the past, when he’d considered what might happen if he ever told Cas his feelings. There was of course, his favorite one, the one where Cas confessed he felt the same and they lived happily ever after. And there were alternate ones he didn’t like at all, ones where Cas laughed, or pitied him, ones where Cas forgave him for punching his ex, but was otherwise mostly indifferent.

The one thing Dean had never expected was for Cas to just ignore the confession altogether and walk out. The Cas he’d known would have—no matter how angry he was— at least acknowledged how difficult it was for Dean to make that admission. Even in the daydreams where he’d laughed, he’d been that respectful.

Not today. Today’s Cas had just walked out the door without another word or look to Dean.

“I should fucking be over you by now,” he cry-yelled into his pillow. “This shouldn’t fucking hurt anymore!”

But it did hurt.

And so he cried. He didn’t know how long he lay there, but it was long enough to cry himself out and fall asleep. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to a dry, scratchy throat, a throbbing headache, and the sound of knocking. He grabbed the bottle of water he kept next to his bed for the first problem. He ignored the second for the moment and went to investigate the third.

He padded into the living room and shuffled to the door. He looked into the peephole, but all he could see was something dark in the way.

“Who is it?” he asked harshly, trying to sound as scary as possible.

There was a shuffling, like someone had been leaned against the door.

“Dean? It-it’s me. It’s Cas.”

Dean debated not opening the door, but who was he kidding? He wouldn’t turn Cas away, even if he was just here to yell and be a dick. He was Cas. And Dean was his. He opened the door, stepping back so that Cas could walk inside.

“Charlie yelled at me all the way back to Anna’s for how I acted. She didn’t need to. I hated myself for it as soon as I was out the door.” When Dean continued to stare and say nothing, Cas said. “I’m sorry for storming out. Your answer took me by surprise. I never... in all the years of wondering why, I never suspected it might be that.”

“How the hell not? I mean, guy acts like a dick when you start dating someone, that’s like your _first_ guess. Jealousy. Right?”

“Is it?” Cas sighed heavily. “I didn’t have much experience then. Not that I have a lot now, but... you’re _Dean_. You were popular. Gorgeous. You could literally have had your pick of anyone on campus or off—why would you possibly have feelings for me?”

Dean though his eyes might bug out of his head. “Are you serious?”

“Dean,” Cas said, gesturing at himself. “I’m nothing special.”

“Cas!” It was disbelief and admonishment at the same time. “You’re _so_ special! You’re smart. You’re hilarious. You’re hot as fuck in running shorts... and you’re... you’re... _you_ , Cas.” He grabbed his head as pain spiked through his temple. “Gah, I need to take something for this.”

“Wait.” Cas put a hand on his arm and guided him to the couch, making him sit once they got there. “Let me—”

Instead of finishing the thought, Cas knelt on the cushion beside Dean and started to knead the muscles of Dean’s neck. His hands felt as incredible as Dean had always dreamed they would, even though the touches were much more platonic than Dean’s dreams had been.

In a gentle quiet voice, so unlike his normal speaking tone, Cas whispered, “I felt the same, you know.”

Dean was so into the massage that it took a moment for him to register the meaning of what Cas had said. When it filtered through, Dean put a hand on Cas’s hands to still them.

“Wait, what?”

“I felt the same,” Cas repeated, this time with a bit more confidence. “I thought it was hopeless. Like I said, you were Dean Winchester and I was nothing special.”

“Cas, you were my best friend. That alone should have told you I thought you were special.” Dean dropped his head again and groaned. “Fuck, I should have just told you. I didn’t because I was scared to lose you, and I lost you anyway.”

Cas’s fingers crept into Dean’s hair and started to massage his scalp. The relief on his headache was immediate. Dean moaned slightly with the pleasure of pain relief.

“You haven’t,” Cas said.

Dean, once again lost in sensation, was in a fog. “I haven’t what?”

“I’m right here, Dean. You haven’t... you haven’t lost me.” Cas leaned down and smiled where Dean could see him. “You just misplaced me for a while.”

Dean sat up straighter, so that he could look Cas in the eye. “You think we could start over?”

Cas’s hands slid down to Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I think we could start with a kiss.”

He was barely a breath away, but Dean could feel every millimeter of the distance between them. He felt like Cas was drawing him in, as if there were a gravitational field, pulling them together. Then that breath became nothing, and their lips met at last.

Dean knew the feeling had been described a million times before, in a million different ways. For him, though, there had never been another moment like this one. He knew it was a moment he’d never forget. Their lips touching created a feeling that was beyond physical sensation. He knew it would sound ridiculous if he said it out loud, but he also knew it was true. That one tiny press of the lips, now ending, had changed him forever.

When Cas’s tongue slipped into his mouth, he let go of thoughts for a while.

After the kiss finally ended, both of them panting and dazed, Dean asked, “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Cas smiled slowly. “Hm, I think I might need several more kisses before I make any firm decisions on that.”

“How many kisses will it take to get you to go on a date with me?” Dean asked, sounding less playful than he’d intended.

“Five? I think five sounds about right.” Cas barely got the last word out before he closed their mouths together again. Five kisses later, he said, “I guess it’s a date, then.”

Dean, far more physically aroused by the time they reached kiss number five than he had been during the initial one, asked, “How many kisses to convince you to spend the night in my bed?”

Cas raised one eyebrow and then his face broke into a wicked grin. “That depends on where you kiss me.”

Forty-five minutes later, they lay side by side, sated and still breathing a little heavily. Dean rolled over, flinging one arm over Cas’s stomach and resting his cheek on Cas’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the muscle in front of his mouth.

“There’s a problem with us going on a date, Cas.”

Cas frowned. “What problem?”

“It means we have to get out of this bed.”

Cas’s relief was evident, but he covered it with an eye roll and a swat to Dean’s arm.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, I figured that out when I let you go,” Dean said softly.

“I think there’s only one solution, then, Dean.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Never let me go again.”

He answered by kissing Cas until they both forgot their lips had ever been apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely say hi. Even if you've never commented before and you have nothing else to say. A "Hi!" will suffice. Heck, you don't even have to capitalize or use punctuation. Just two little letters and you've made my day. (Long rambling essays about how much you want to schmoop my face are also acceptable). ♥♥♥


	3. The Coffee Shop AU Is Real And Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is a regular at the coffee shop where Dean and Cas work. One day, he overhears some drama unfolding, when Cas makes a startling confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this post](http://chocobrotrash.tumblr.com/post/158931270940/elphabaforpresidentofgallifrey-the-coffeeshop-au) and [Yamira's](http://yamira.tumblr.com) admonition to "Do the thing." Title is from the note. There is nothing here but silliness, schmoop and coffee. Oh, and a muffin.

Chuck had been a regular at Gabe’s Whole Latte Love for about a year. He knew all the workers by name, and they knew him. He was their unofficial mascot. He came in every morning and ordered his Mocha Frappe with a triple shot and they let him stay there writing all day, as long as he periodically got a top-up or a muffin.

This morning, he had been sitting in the coffee shop for about fifteen minutes, when Dean, who had taken his order a few minutes earlier, was summoned from the doorway leading to the back, by a voice Chuck couldn’t make out.

“Dude, I gotta watch the store.”

Cas stepped into view, though Chuck had by now sensed imminent drama and had ducked behind his laptop to appear unaware of his surroundings.

“Please, Dean, I need to speak with you.”

“Well, come up here and ‘speak with me,’ man. Nobody here right now except Chuck and he’s hip deep in his laptop.”

Cas heaved a put-upon sigh and walked up to the counter, with sidelong look at Chuck to make sure Dean was right. Chuck made sure to stare intently at his screen and type furiously, but his word processor just had “Holy shit, what is Cas gonna say?” written on it, along with a lot of gibberish of the kind one gets when they furiously type random letters.

“Dean, I... well, you see—”

“Cas. It’s me, man. Whatever it is, we’ll work it out, all right? That’s what best friends do,” Dean said.

Chuck was reasonably sure he’d heard a catch in Dean’s voice, a slight hesitation when he’d referred to Cas as his friend. Interesting. Now Chuck started typing for real, trying to document the mini-drama unfolding before him.

Cas took a deep breath, held it a beat and let it out, his shoulders appearing to drop into a more relaxed posture in the process. Chuck did his best to get it all down on the page.

“Dean, you _are_ my best friend, however... I would very much like it if... well, if we could be more than that.” Cas, who had been staring at Dean’s chest, or maybe his name tag, suddenly made eye contact with Dean. Chuck knew those piercing blue eyes could really stun you. People had said the same about his own eyes, but he wasn’t so sure anyone could stare a hole through someone like Cas.

“I—what?” Dean asked, clearly not sure he heard what he thought he heard.

“I have a crush on you.”

“For how long?” Dean asked, voice cracking.

“I-I-I don’t know. Maybe six months? Maybe longer. I’m not sure. One day, we were standing here and I just... realized it.”

“I, um... I gotta... go to the, um... figure out what to... and you just... wait here,” Dean stammered, practically stepping on his own feet in his haste to vacate the counter area.

Chuck risked a full look at Cas. As he suspected, Cas was staring at the doorway to the back of the restaurant, a stunned and frightened look on his face. No doubt he was terrified that Dean was going to return and reject him. Chuck felt bad for the guy. Cas finally turned around and leaned on the counter on his forearms, head hung low with what Chuck would hazard a guess was a thick miasma of sadness, embarrassment, regret, and fear.

Cas didn’t turn when Dean strode back through the doorway. Chuck couldn’t tell if Cas hadn’t heard or if he just couldn’t bear it, but Dean walked with purpose all the way to where Cas was without Cas moving a muscle. Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and spun him toward him. Then he grabbed Cas’s face in both hands and gave him a kiss too perfect not to watch.

When they pulled apart, Cas looked as dazed and confused as Chuck did whenever Andy came over with the good stuff.

“Wha...?” Cas managed to say to Dean.

“I, um, I didn’t want to admit it, but I’ve had feelings for you, like, forever, man. I didn’t think you’d, you know, feel the same way.”

Cas’s face broke into a huge smile and he threw his arms around Dean and pulled him into a tight hug, which Dean returned just as heartily. They finally separated and leaned on the counter a few inches away from each other so they could whisper together. Chuck caught a few things here and there, mostly schmoop about how happy they were the other felt the same and how they just couldn’t believe it was finally happening the way they dreamed. Chuck just smiled and wrote it all down.

A little while later, Dean came over with a free muffin “For letting us have our moment,” and Chuck accepted it graciously. When he walked out, he dropped a twenty in the tip jar and gave them a jaunty wave. Once outside, he moved to a discreet vantage point so he could watch them read the message he’d written on it. When Dean read the words, apparently out loud, both boys started to laugh.

Chuck smiled as he walked away. On the bill, he’d written:

_Congratulations, boys. Tell Gabe he owes me ten bucks. I totally called it happening this week. ♥Chuck_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi muffins!!   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> (muffins courtesy of WillowyWings, who is amazeballs)
> 
> I love you ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Love me? I love _you_. ♥♥♥


End file.
